Isometric Fusion
by Cella N
Summary: And she knows as clear as that the sun rises in the east, that she loves him more. FUU. MUGEN. JIN. Then, there is them.


**Title:** Isometric Fusion  
**Author:** Cella N.  
**Rating**: M for implications  
**Fandom: **Samurai Champloo  
**Ship/Characters:** Muugen/Fuu/Jin  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Dedication: **To ardane1, her late Christmas present. Hope you like.  
**Spoilers**: No.  
**Summary:** _And she knows, as clear as that the sun rises in the east, that she loves him more_.FUU. MUGEN. JIN. Then, there is them.  
**A/N:** My first Champloo fic! I don't expect anyone to like it, but eh. I had to try. Anyway, any complaints, be gentle, or else I'll go into withdrawal again for another 2 months. Eh. screwed my beautiful format. The bastards. It was prettier in my LJ.

* * *

**Isometric Fusion**

* * *

**  
**

_Some days, she forgets who she's supposed to love more, and it turns into a jumble of words._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a samurai.

Long fingers gripping his katana fiercely, and with pride. The strands of hair escaping their imprisonment to stick to the base of his neck, slide beneath his haori, while he fought and sweated and bled. Eyes, the colour of onyx, cold and observant.

He saw everything.

He knew everything.

He killed everything.

He felt nothing.

He loved nothing.

He knew nothing.

Then, there is a ronin.

Long fingers will caress softly when they need to, protect when they need to, comfort when they need to. His long, black hair will leave its prison--she loves it when his hair is loose, on his shoulders, curtaining around her and he gives, and gives, and _gives more_--, while he kisses, and sweats, and worships. Eyes, the colour of onyx, warm and attentive, and focused only on her, because that's what she needs.

He sees her--when she cries, when she laughs, when she kisses him, when she kisses the other, when she's happy, when she's sad, and if he wanted to (but he doesn't, not ever), when she dies as well.

He knows her--and her moods, her needs, her quirks, and anger, her passion, her love.

He kills her--when he runs his fingers up her spine, when he kisses her shoulder, when his fingers skimmer over skin, over hair, over silk.

He feels everything--when he's with her.

He loves everything--about her.

He knows everything-about love.

And she knows, as clear as that the sun rises in the east, that she loves him more.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a pirate.

Calloused fingers gripping a strange sword, and with anger. Short hair fluttering in the wind as he ran, and killed, and took everything. Eyes, the colour of storms at sea, burning with rage and passion and greed and madness.

He wanted everything.

He fought everything.

He killed everything.

He felt no regrets.

He loved no lands.

He knew no family.

Then, there is a wanted man.

Calloused fingers grip fiercely when they want to, touch when they want to, give pleasure when they want to. Short hair, gripped by her hands--as he drives himself deeper, and deeper, and _yes yes there right there_--, as he wants, and lusts, and desires everything she gives him. Eyes, the colour of storms at sea, burn with passion--for her, when she looks at him from under her lashes--, and greed--for her, when she kisses him and tastes like sake--, and madness--for her, when she falls down and screams his name.

He wants everything--and he takes it thinking that it's forced, but she'd give it to him anyway.

He fights everything--like how his heart tells him he loves her, which is dumb, because he doesn't do that soulful crap.

He kills everything--especially when they threaten her, but he'll never tell her this, making it look as if he loves doing it for what it is.

He feels regret--like how he's afraid to hug her, and how she has to reccur to the other man for comfort.

He loves one land--the map of her body, which he has memorized.

He knows one family--her, and some days when he's feeling good, him, too; but mostly her.

And she knows, as clear as that the sun rises in the east, that she loves him more.

* * *

_Some days, she wonders who she's trying to kid, when it's obvious that she loves them both._


End file.
